


When in Rome

by YewFandoms



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gun Violence, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Nathan being the best bestie, Oral Sex, Samuel Drake being a typical cocky binch, Shower Sex, Slow Romance, Vaginal Sex, sully being an overprotective fake godfather
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YewFandoms/pseuds/YewFandoms
Summary: Reader was asked by Nathan to help assist Sam, Sully and himself with stealing Avery's cross in Italy. It's been fifteen years since you have seen Sam, and a few of your older feelings for the man come surfacing back.
Relationships: Sam Drake/Reader, Samuel Drake/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	When in Rome

**Author's Note:**

> Smut in part two heh

You weren’t sure why Nate had asked for you to fly to Italy of all places. 

But you weren’t exactly complaining. Italy had always been on your bucket list, but you wouldn’t be lying if you thought you’d be here under different terms. The hotels were booked under your name, and Sully had organised the limo. 

It had been some time since you had done any jobs for your friend, and the idea of dressing up always excited you. You were and I.T specialist, and Nate specifically favoured your hacking skills. 

Having hacked the auction system, you had successfully gotten not only your name, but Sully’s on the guest list. Nate insisted he had his own way in, and you didn’t question him.

You had been friends with the Drake since you were both teenagers, having met him when he was running around with his older brother Sam. Speaking of the older Drake, reading over text that Sam was alive and well wasn’t exactly something you were expecting, but it made you happy nonetheless. You hadn’t seen him since before his departure to Panama, and that was well over fifteen years ago. 

Fifteen years. 

You were 34 now, and at 19 years old you were always the butt of every joke with Samuel. He would tease you constantly about preferring the technical side of life, or how your glasses were to big for your head, or how you dressed like a grandma. 

That part of you was gone. Doing the hard labour as well as the hacking was apart of your resume, Nate even using you as a distraction a handle of times during his work. You just prayed that the night didn’t end bad, not exactly liking the idea of having to climb or shoot your way out in such a tight outfit. 

Dressed in a floor length red dress, your back exposed and the neckline a little too deep for your liking, you make your way across the floor with Sully at your side. He was to open a window and let the brothers in and so you excused yourself, making your way to the bar. Your heels clicked against the ground, and you ignored the eyes on you as you stand by a stool. 

Ordering yourself a scotch on the rocks, the bartender makes some comment about ordering such a strong drink, and you laugh him off. It was a ‘look the part - play the part situation’ and he winks at you as you say thank you in Italian. Taking the drink and waiting near the bar, the doors in the back open, and you spot Nathan before you spot Sully and Sam.

Sam. 

He looked good. Unfortunately for you, there was that small part of you that had crushed on the older man. He wasn’t older than you by a lot, but when you were 19, the idea of liking your friends older brother never felt right. Age had been kind to him, and It didn’t help that the added years of muscle and tattoos made your eyes wide. 

Stop it. 

You’re not some horny teenager.

Ordering another drink for Sully, you continuing eyeing your friends before making your way over. Nate spotted you first, offering you a friendly smile as Sully copies him. Sam’s back was facing you, and as you’re about to stand between him and his brother, he turns around. His eyes roam every inch of your body, focusing a little more on the areas that would have earned him a slap had you been somebody else. 

“Well hello gorgeous,” His accent was thicker than you remember, and you thought he was kidding until you saw Nate cringe from beside him. “Can I help you?”

Even Sully frowns at the Drake, and you raise your eyebrow at the man, realising he was in fact, not kidding. “Sam? It’s me… (Y/N)?”

His eyes widen, giving you a once over once more. He shakes his head at you, looking back at your companions as if waiting for one of them to say you were lying. “No fuckin’ way.”

“Yeah, guess getting old is fun huh?” You hand Sully his drink while Sam still looks at you in shock. 

“I asked (Y/N) to give us a hand in all of this, she’s been quite the help over the years.” Nate speaks up, and you smile at him.

“Hang on a minute here, I’m still wrapping my head around the fact that this,” He waves his hand in your direction. “Is (Y/N), our little nerd (Y/N) with the big ass glasses.” He then shapes the glasses with his hands, and you can’t help but roll your eyes. 

Still the same Sam. 

“Yeah, it’s called contacts, they work wonders.” You chime in, and Sam just sighs, his hand sliding over his chin as he looks at you.

“Well you look stunning (Y/N), the years have definitely been good to you.” He, once again, glances at your body, eyebrow raising as you huff at him.

“You’re saying I was an ugly kid?” 

“Not ugly at all, more that y-“ Nate interrupts his older brother, stopping him from embarrassing himself any further. You hate to admit it, but you definitely missed Sam and his stupid way of talking. He had always been the cocky bastard, and you were pleased that prison hadn’t killed that part of him.

“We gotta figure out how we’re getting in that door.” Sully points towards the door behind them, and you eye it, noticing its electronic. 

“Give me a bit and I could get it open.” You offer, but Nate shakes his head.  


“That could work, you have your phone on you?” Nodding at him, you pat your small purse, but you quickly pretend to converse with Sam as the exact door you were talking about opens, a waiter leaving. He eyes your little group before making his way to the crowd. 

He places his keycard in his back pocket, and you tilt your head towards it. “Or we could just take the card, that’ll save time.”

“(Y/N) thieving? You have changed.” Sam pipes up, and you wink at him.

“This isn’t my first rodeo.” It was true, you had a number of successful jobs up your sleeve.

“Do tell.” His voice get’s a little lower, and Nate clears his throat.

“We gotta get our hands on that keycard.” He points to the waiter, ignoring whatever conversation he just had to hear.

“Then what?” You ask, eyeing the waiter in the crowd.

“Sam’s going to play dress ups and Nate’s going to cut the power.” Sully answers, and you give him a slow nod. 

Sounded like an easy plan. Both brothers go to move to pickpocket the waiter, Sam letting Nathan take the first attempt. Everybody watches as he sneaks up behind the man, but evidently fails as he walks off. 

“Oh, real smooth.” Sam quips, and Nathan replies something about ‘not even trying yet.’ 

He tries again, and fails once more. The drake at your side chuckles at his brothers failure, looking down at you as he winks. “Wanna see something impressive? Keep watching sweetheart.” 

Sam takes over, stalking the waiter as Nathan rolls his eyes. You cross your arms over, watching as the older brother attempts to pick pocket. Just like his brother, he fails and you chuckle, giving him a thumbs up as he frowns. He tries again, and the waiter turns around, looking at Sam in confusion. He says something to him, and the waiter points to the staircase. 

The Drake excuses himself, making his way back to your group. “That was impressive Sam, I haven’t seen you eat absolute shit in fifteen years.”

He scoffs as the other men chuckle, and you sigh, handing your purse to the older man. Sully takes it, eyeing you as you fix your hair and perk your breasts up in your dress. Both Nate and Sully look away as they awkwardly cough, but Sam watches intently as you roll your eyes at him yet again. 

“You’re gonna do a lift sweetheart?” He asks, and you ignore him, making your way over to the where the waiter was last standing. 

He had walked further into the crowd, and you grabbed a glass of champagne from another passing waiter as you spot him. 

“Does she know what she’s doing?” Sam asks his brother, and Nathan nods before shushing him, focusing on the lift.

You make a beeline for the man, and before you know it you’ve stumbled into him, right hand grabbing the keycard from his back pocket as your left hand raises the glass higher. He turns around instantly, and you’ve already shoved the keycard up your sleeve when your right hand grabs onto his shoulder in a fake attempt to steady yourself. 

"Mi dispiace!” You purposely make the pronunciation sound loose, and immediately his attention is on you. Eyes wandering over you as you give him your best smile. Drama was never your specialty, but men were stupid when it came to a pretty face. 

Your boys watch as the waiter attempts to make sure you’re okay, staring up at you in your high heels. You’re touching his shoulder still, apologising profusely for running into him, blaming it on somebody who pushed you.

“Oh she’s good,” Sam remarks, and Sully nods at him, all still watching you. “Now why can’t you do that Nathan?” 

“Because I don’t have boo-You know what? Shut up.” Nathan scoffs at his older brother, and before he knows it, you’re already on your way back the them. 

Pulling out the keycard from your sleeve, you hand it to Sully, an amused expression on your face. “Never send a Drake to do a woman’s job.”

“Your words hurt me.” Sam holds his hand over his heart, and you scoff at him, nudging him with your elbow.

“Nice work,” Nathan nods at you. “We ready?” 

You all nod at him and as Sully goes to open the door, you stop him, pulling out a bunch of earpieces from your purse. “We’ll still need these.” 

Nate mutters a ‘great’ as they all take one, placing in their ear. You do the same, hiding the piece with your hair. The brothers leave through the door, leaving you with Sully. 

“Testing that you boys can hear me.” You speak casually, your older companion nodding at you as you hear Nate through your earpiece. 

“Loud and clear (Y/N).” His voice comes out clear, and you smile to yourself. 

Sam however doesn’t say anything, and apart of you was worried you had gotten a faulty piece. “Samuel?” 

“Yes princess?” He chuckle comes through, and you sigh. Pet names? Gone were the days he called you four eyes.

“Asshole, answer me when I talk.” You order, not liking the idea of being left in the dark.

“Demanding, I like it,” He replies, and you’re about to say something when you hear a thump, and Sam grunts. “O-Ow, what was that for?” 

Both you and Sully roll your eyes, knowing Nathan must’ve smacked upside the head. 

“Thank you Nate.” You reach for another champagne, Sully sticking close to you.

“Again, your words hurt me.” Sam mumbles, and you go to speak again when an unfamiliar woman comes up behind Sully.

“Hands in the air,” You tense as Sully turns around. “Hi Victor.”

“Hello Nadine, pleasure to see you again.” He greets her, and you relax a little realising he knows her.

She says some more, as does he and you step closer to your friend. The woman, Nadine, eyes you warily, and Sully clears his throat. 

“Nadine, this is my goddaughter, (Y/N),” He then points back at the woman. “This is an old associate of mine, Nadine.” 

“Goddaughter?” She asks, and you nod at her, smiling up at Sully.

“That would be me, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Her accent was thick, and she turns her attention back to the older gentleman, talking more about the event and being dressed up. She offers to buy him a drink and he accepts, and she surprises you as she offers you one, but you politely decline.

She walks off, and Sully immediately warns the boys about her and her organisation ‘Shoreline’. It was an army for hire, but Nadine herself looked like she can handle a fight if need be. 

“Come back to us in one piece boys.” You mumble, taking another sip of your champagne. 

“Have some faith princess, we’re pros.” Sam answers, and you bite your tongue to refrain from bringing up the whole ‘incarcerated for fifteen years’. 

______________________

All within an hour, you and Sully had a run in with a Rafe Adler, and at first he seemed alright until he threw Sully’s drink from his hand. He was a rich little daddies boy who had a hard on for Avery’s treasure, and the idea of competition didn’t excite him. 

He even went as far as to try and converse with you, asking why such a pretty thing was hanging around Victor. Rafe didn’t buy the goddaughter story, but he continued talking to you. If it weren’t for Samuel yelling in your ear telling you to walk away, you would’ve stuck your heel in his foot instantly. 

Rafe excused himself when the auctioneer announced they were starting, threatening Sully once more before walking off. 

“Asshole.” You muttered, sending daggers in his direction.

“You alright (Y/N)?” Sam asks, and you notice his voice sounds a lot clearer.

You look around spotting him in a waiters uniform, you nod at him with a small smile. “I’m okay, nice outfit.” 

He rolls his eyes as he lifts a tray in his hand. “Might keep it, you into role-play?” 

Sully clears his throat, and you both chuckle at the man. 

Some time passed, both Rafe and Sully bidding against each other for the cross. You made your way towards the backdoor, waiting for Nathan to cut the power. As if on cue, the power goes out and you open the door, Sam and Sully behind you in what seemed like seconds.

The lift went smoothly. The power turned back on, and you hear Rafe shouting from the other side. As the three of you begin to walk fast, you take off your heels, holding them in your hand as you follow after the men. 

A fight in heels didn’t sound particularly fun, and you stop when you reach a corridor. “Sully,” You nod towards the door. “We’ll get Nathan, think you can get a car ready?” 

“I can do that.” You hand him your heels, and he shakes his head at you, taking them carefully. He runs into the direction of the door, and you bend over, ripping the side of your dress so you could run. 

“Wow-wow, not that I’m complaining but what’re you doing?” Sam watches as you tear the other side, and you kick your legs out, making sure you have room.

“I get those pants are tight, but you try running around in this thing.” 

He thinks over your answer, and you both begin running again. 

After some climbing, window breaking and a gunfight, the four of you make your getaway in a limo, cross in hand.


End file.
